


(ONE SHOT) At the Masquerade

by iZombi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masquerade, One Shot, Smut, enjoy lovelies, smut with plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: You were invited to a masked gala as a celebration of one of the higher-ups that helps Talon/Overwatch, and while there you meet a handsome masked figure that gives you a night you wouldn’t forget.





	(ONE SHOT) At the Masquerade

You were invited to the gala as a celebration for one of the higher-ups that help Talon/Overwatch (you choose), but quite frankly you could care less about who or why you were here. As you walked around and gazed at all of the masked guests, suddenly, time slowed.  
There.  
Over there.  
Those icy blue eyes, hidden behind a theatre mask, pierced the very fiber of your being.  
And you stood there, like a fool, caught in a lie.  
Unable to move nor look away.  
The handsome stranger approached you, hand extended in greeting.  
“Goedenavond meneer/mevrouw” words like honey spilled from his lips, making you shudder slightly in delight.  
You blushed furiously behind your mask “E-E-Excuse m-m-me?” You managed to stutter out.  
He chuckled, “Pardon me, I said hello” you could feel the smile behind his mask as you continued to blush.  
And suddenly, you could tell that the evening was going to be far more interesting than you originally imagined.  
You looked up at his piercing icy blue eyes, and it felt like time stopped.  
“Miss? Is everything alright?” Asked the handsome masked man  
You blinked twice, and you were back on earth.  
You coughed, moving your head to the side as to not appear rude.  
“Y-Yes….Thank you…?” You looked up at him for a moment  
‘What do I call him?’ You thought  
“Please, call me Doctor…” he offered “After all, I graduated as one many year ago”  
You clasped your hands together, happily “Thank you Doctor dear”  
Just as the words left your mouth, you could tell he froze  
“A-Ah! I’m sorry!” You nervously explained  
He hummed happily behind the mask “Not a problem, my dear”  
You blushed and thought ‘What a tease’  
He offered you his hand and you took it, walking over to a secluded balcony, where he shut the doors behind you, effectively drowning out the noise of the party inside.  
You breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at him  
“Were it not because of this masquerade, I would’ve already tossed his blasted thing off” he explained to you  
You hummed in agreement, after all, it was annoying you that you couldn’t see this handsome man’s features.  
“However” he started, his hand gently grabbing hold of your chin, as he angled your head to face him “That won’t stop us from enjoying ourselves, now will it?” He asked, his voice husky and smooth like butter.  
You could practically feel yourself melt in his hands as you could practically taste the lust in the air surrounding you both.  
You silently looked up as the masked man in front of you, as he held your chin gently.  
“Please Doctor….” your hands trembled slightly as you moved them up to your face.  
You grasped at the bottom part of the mask “...Stop teasing me....” you replied huskily.  
You as you removed the mask from your face, finally unmasking yourself before the handsome figure.  
“Very well” he spoke, as he too began unmasking himself  
And the minute you both gazed into each other’s eyes an audible gasp escaped both of your lips.  
You took a step closer to him and practically couldn’t help yourself as you eyed his entire body.  
Your hands wandered across his chest, gently stroking him as you marveled at his muscular chest, faintly feeling the muscles beneath.  
The poor “Doctor” before you moaned quietly as you worked his chest with your beautiful doll-like hands.  
You were so distracted that you didn’t notice him grab the back of your head and pull you into a deep passionate kiss.  
You melted in the kiss and moaned softly, your hands becoming a bit frantic, searching for the buttons of his dress shirt.  
His hand gravitated downwards to your ass and gave it a firm squeeze.  
You moaned again this time, slightly louder.  
He pulled away from the deep kiss, a string of saliva forming.  
You both panted and huffed, clearly riled up.  
“C-Care to take this somewhere a bit more….” he coughed a bit, afraid of what he’d say next “…….private?” His eyes desperately scanned your face, searching for any sign of displeasure.  
Your face grew red hot, and you grabbed tightly at his shirt. “Yes!” You almost screamed out, thankfully it seemed that no one from the party heard.  
He grabbed the carelessly discarded masks from the floor and gently placed yours on your face before putting his on.  
He grabbed your hand, gently, almost as if he were afraid of hurting you.  
And the two of you quietly yet quickly snaked around the crowd, trying to find a room.  
Any room, for the two of you, to get some privacy.  
The smile behind your mask grew wider as you silently tried to suppress a snigger but then being swiftly cut off with a well-timed moan.  
“H-Hush now my love” stated the handsome doctor  
You were in a storage closet far away enough from the buzzle and hussle of the masquerade party that you were both sure that no wandering gazes caught the two of you.  
Safely away from the prying eyes of others, you and the handsome man before you furiously made out. The noise of lips smacking with one another heavy in the air.  
His hand ghosted its way downwards as it cupped and groped your ass “You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to do this” he confessed  
You moaned delightfully in his ear as he frantically undid your shirt, exposing your gorgeous chest to him.  
He licked his lips as he practically lunged himself at you and played with your nipples, one in his mouth, carefully and almost expertly sucking it, while the other was pinched, pulled, and played with.  
You held his head with one hand as the other was used to support your body against his, you tried to moan softly as to not have others hear.  
When he pulled away, he grinned at you and got down on his knees and removing your pant/skirt.  
When presented with your sex, you could see as he was drooling like a dog presented with a juicy steak.  
“Do you like what you see?” You teased  
Wordlessly he pounced and teased/sucked/ate our your sex, making you gasp sharply in surprise followed by a moan.  
And there you stood, in a supply closet, having the time of your life.  
A night you surely weren’t going to forget any time soon.


End file.
